Saving Bacon - Character Profiles
Main Character Profiles of the Board 8 RPG "Saving Bacon", created by Ayvuir Uzer – Travelling around the world, there is bound to be someone who recognises me… '' '' Age: Unknown Sex: Male Home Town: Unknown Weapon of Choice: Sword Bio: Uzer washed up on the shores of Bordate with no memory of who he was or where he came from. The people of Bordate took him in, and gave him the name of “Uzer”. Loyal to his new found friends, and dedicated to finding out the truth of his past. Crimson – If we are all going on this journey, then we are going to have to learn to get along! '' Age: 21 Sex: Female Home Town: Bordate Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrow Bio: Crimson is a caring and nurtured soul. She keeps her calm well and is instrumental in keeping the group from turning against each other in times of distress. '''Tazzy '– I was born ready… '' Age: 21 Sex: Male Home Town: Bordate Weapon of Choice: Dual Knives Bio: Tazzy is Uzer’s roommate, and general drinking buddy. Loyal to his friend, he drunkenly accepts his proposal to follow him on his adventure to save the King… Although not realising this to the following morning. '''Bidoof' – Woof! '' Age: 5 Sex: Male Home Town: Bordate Weapon of Choice: Claws Bio: Bidoof was one of Idyvino’s pets. After his passing, Uzer, Crimson and Tazzy felt it their responsibility to look after them, and so decided to take them along on their journey. '''Koala – 'Meowwwww! '' Age: 7 Sex: Female Home Town: Bordate Weapon of Choice: Claws Bio: Koala was one of Idyvino’s pets. After his passing, Uzer, Crimson and Tazzy felt it their responsibility to look after them, and so decided to take them along on their journey. '''Neon – 'This is it! Give it everything you’ve got!!! '' Age: 33 Sex: Male Home Town: Insancity Weapon of Choice: Dual Swords Bio: Neon is an ex-soldier of the Royal Army. After being kicked out, he moved to Bordate along with Voltch. He was appointed leader of the group by Ulti when the journey to save the King began in Bordate. A born leader, who keeps the party motivated and focussed on their goal. '''Voltch '– If you’re not up to the task, then step the fuck down. '' Age: 36 Sex: Male Home Town: C’Eville Weapon of Choice: Two-Handed Sword Bio: Voltch, along with Neon, moved to Bordate to live a peaceful life after being exiled from the Royal Army. Voltch is rude and self-centered, but loyal. He gets annoyed with people slowing him down, and will do pretty much anything to make sure the group progress with the task at hand. '''Smurf' – Go make yerself useful and get an old man another beer! '' Age: 28 Sex: Male Home Town: Poll-O-Theday Weapon of Choice: Dual Pistols Bio: Smurf is a raving alcoholic, but in his “younger” days, he was known as one of the best gunslingers in the world. He joins the group in hope of rekindling some of his old skills, and sampling many world renowned lagers. '''Amana' – Life is short for you mortals, so you might as well make the most of it. '' Age: Unknown Sex: Female Home Town: Poll-O-Theday Weapon of Choice: Staff Bio: Amana is the spiritual protector of Aurora Lake. After learning her lake may be in danger, she converted to human form from her spiritual form and joined the team. She is extremely skilled with water and healing magic. '''Sep - 'Let the Sep make you feel things you've never felt before! '' Age: 27 Sex: AWESOME Home Town: Nyne Weapon of Choice: Nunchuka/Katana Bio: The chick magnet that is Sep lives in the beach town of Nyne. After learning that Uzer’s group were travelling the world, he immediately thought of all the potential babes that they could meet along the way, and therefore decided to commit to their cause, in the name of sexy times. '''Caelus '- Well this is a total mind fuck! '' Age: 24 Sex: Male Home Town: Farmer’s Palm Weapon of Choice: Spear Bio: After an extremely poor and under-priveleged upbringing in the farming town of Farmer’s Palm, Caelus left when he was 18 to pursue a life of mercenary work. Driven by the thought of money (The bigger the paycheck the better), he joins the group with the prospect of earning big bucks after their journey is over. '''Luis' – I can not just sit around the castle all day doing nothing! '' Age: 18 Sex: Male Home Town: SBallin Weapon of Choice: Sword Bio: Luis is the Prince of Gamefax and heir to the throne. His father, King Bacon, is the man who has been kidnapped. When Uzer and his group go to SBallin, Luis finds it within himself to leave the castle and hunt for the truth behind his father’s disappearance. '''Gaddswell' – We were sworn to protect the kingdom with our lives! '' Age: 42 Sex: Male Home Town: Port Lopen Weapon of Choice: Staff Bio: An ex-Chief Royal Mage to the King, Gaddswell was mysteriously relieved of his duties and banished from the kingdom, for reasons he cannot remember. He joins the group to protect the prince from any harm, and to find answers to why he was Dismissed. '''Yazzy' - Now that’s not a very nice way to talk to a lady, mister! '' Age: 12 Sex: Female Home Town: Dorobou Weapon of Choice: Staff Bio: A child prodigy summoner from the summoners town of Dorobou. She is the first summoner in 1000 years to be born with the fabled Summoner’s Horn. She meets the group whilst on her pilgrimage, and as the group agree to help her find spirits, she decides to lend her services to the cause in return. '''Dante' – You got guts there, my friend! To ask for the great Dante’s help! '' Age: 1337 Sex: Male Home Town: Brawl City Weapon of Choice: Scythe, Katana Bio: After drinking a vial of “Immortality Tonic” him and some mercenary buddies acquired after completing a client’s task, Dante found himself to be… Well, immortal. He spends his years staying in the shadows and honing his skills, mainly just to keep some sort of sanity as the years dwindle by. He is known across the land to being one of the greatest warriors to ever live, and it is a true honour to meet him in the flesh. '''Ningirl – 'I’ll do what I want! '' Age: 19 Sex: Catgirl Home Town: Felyne Weapon of Choice: Fists Bio: After being exiled from her home town of Felyne for a crime she knows she didn’t commit, she takes refuge within Hybra until Uzer and his group come along and ask for her help on their journey. '''Pun – 'Nobody pass… Everybody DIE! '' Age: 27 Sex: Hybrid Male Home Town: Hybra Weapon of Choice: Baghnaks Bio: Frustrated with being dumb as fuck in his hometown of Hybra, Pun decides to leave and attempt to become more intelligent by travelling the world and learning how to read and write. '''Alec '– No hard feelings for trying to kill you just now eh buddy? '' Age: 30 Sex: Male Home Town: Insancity Weapon of Choice: Axe Bio: Fancies himself as a bit of a warrior, and is always striving to become more powerful and prove his worth by beating powerful opponents. It is for this reason he joins Uzer and the others on their BLC mission. '''Zach' – I understand. We have to defeat you. '' Age: 24 Sex: Male Home Town: Bordate Weapon of Choice: Katana Bio: A travel enthusiast. He left Bordate to see the world and attempt to find the legendary katana “Kusanagi”. He meets up with Uzer and the others in the Kuge Mountains and offers his services to them. '''Hanneko''' – Wowie! I can tell travelling with you guys for a bit is going to be more exciting than I thought! '' Age: 13 Sex: Female Home Town: Snowcamp Weapon of Choice: Nunchuka/Knife Bio: Hanneko’s parents died in an avalanche when she was only 5 years old. She is now raised by her Grandfather, an airship enthusiast. His enthusiasm has rubbed off on his granddaughter, who is now a budding airship mechanic and pilot. She meets Uzer’s group whilst trying to find an engine part in The Capital City of Lue. '' '' Category:User Projects